


Morocco

by InCasablanca



Series: Memoir [1]
Category: Whale and sea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCasablanca/pseuds/InCasablanca





	Morocco

Morocco¹  
[Casablanca]

 

百日晨昏²

 

/  
我们在卡萨布兰卡的夏天相遇

 

那是我们的第一场对手戏，我沉浸在难受与自责的情绪中皱紧眉头，他在螺旋桨的轰鸣声中向我走来，带着薄荷气味对我说：“你好，我是顾顺”。那一瞬间我看到另一个身影重合，不是戴着黄色护目镜的狙击手顾顺，而是在三万英尺高空遇到的那个，一身黑衣唯有眼眸亮亮的黄景瑜。

我一直觉得先生挺像顾顺的，而我，我也挺像李懂的。我爱紧张，也容易分心，就像我刚刚写道，他说他是顾顺，我脑子里想的却是景瑜。而先生总是能最先发现我的恍神，就仿佛他的的确确拥有一双适合狙击的眼睛，下戏之后他一只大手按住我的肩：“专注。”然后深深看我一眼就走开了。先生对待演戏是特别认真的，在这方面他对自己和与他对戏的演员严苛地不行，而我是玩艺术的处女座，于是愿意接受他的挑剔，不厌其烦地NG一遍又一遍，直到他认为我真正专注了为止。演得特别好的时候他也会拍我的肩，轻快地，“不错不错。”然后满意地笑出小虎牙。明明是个小六岁的小孩儿啊，怎么老把自己当哥哥呢，我当时想，却也由着他去了。而且，他爱管我就像顾顺爱管李懂。其实这我倒无话可说并且甘之如饴，因为我想他大概是被我吓到了。

有一次我饭吃得少了，半夜胃疼，起来倒水喝的时候胃一抽手一抖，玻璃杯在安静的半夜破碎地格外刺耳，惊得他从隔壁房间跑来。我当时挺窘迫的，一身睡衣还捂着肚子面色苍白。我看他脸一沉，浑身低气压却一句话没说，只是先小心地扶着我远离一地狼藉，我半个身体都靠在他怀里，怪不好意思的，想要用点力气自己走时却被他搂紧了腰，”别动。”声音喑哑得可怕。我心虚地瞄了瞄他，见他是一副想要发作又硬生生因为什么我不敢确认的情绪而忍住的表情，只好吞咽了下不再反驳。把我好生安置在床上后他又转身在我的行李箱面前翻翻拣拣，“药。”他说。“左边那件黑色的衣服下面。”接着又拿了个玻璃杯倒好温水把药递给我，坐在床边目光一寸不离地看着我把药片吞下去。然后相对无言。我看着他，他抿着唇微蹙着眉，目光里是很复杂的东西  
“你刚刚抢顾顺台词了。”我说，扯了个笑容出来，大概不好看  
他愣了一会便反应过来，是那句“别动”。眉头放松了些，叹了口气  
“那你咋不像李懂那样让我省点心呢”  
我无语，这说话，越来越不把我当哥哥了。  
“知道自己胃不好还不好好吃晚饭啊，身体不要了啊”语气是愠怒的，却又是心软的调子。  
“你咋知道我晚饭吃少了？”我还傻乎乎地问  
他也毫不扭捏，帮我掖了掖被子  
“你啥事儿我不知道啊，我知道的多了去了，我还知道一件你一定不知道的事儿呢。”  
我心里一动，有什么东西要跃出水面了  
“啥啊。”  
他又不说话了，只是轮廓都温柔了起来  
“还不到时候。”  
我们互相看着对方，我不知道我的嘴角是不是弯的，但他的是。胃因为药物作用已经舒服多了，我陷入了一种迷离的状态  
“”睡吧。”  
我听见他说，声音像孩提时代妈妈哄我那样柔软。今天我生病了，就让你当哥哥吧，我想。外面是一望无际的广阔沙漠，这个小小房间灯光暗淡，他的眼睛好像是棕色的。

从那以后先生就天天盯着我吃饭，把他的肉夹给我，看我一口一口把饭吃完才安心  
“吃不完我就喂你哦。”  
他还威胁我，可是谁怕呀。就说他是小孩儿吧，他有时会故意吃一半就撂筷子，等我问他怎么不吃了，他就笑嘻嘻地说你喂我呗。我毫不留情地翻个白眼  
“一边儿玩儿去。”然后低头吃饭  
“真不喂啊……”  
他嘴巴都瘪下来，一米八几的大高个委委屈屈的，垂眼用筷子在碗里瞎戳戳。我夹了个饺子到他嘴边，是他最喜欢的酸菜馅，他闻到香味儿后眼睛都亮了，靠近一口吃进嘴里，嘟嘟囔囔地说好吃好吃，真好吃，笑眼晃得我心颤颤。我脑袋里闪过某种大型犬类，他的尾巴应该在摇

/  
我发现先生对我不一样是在卡萨布兰卡

 

我喜欢麦迪娜，喜欢斑驳的断壁残垣，喜欢玲琅满目的杂货市场，喜欢在他口中“敷衍的博物馆”和“破破烂烂的地方”。我不会为了艺术而艺术，我只是，碰巧喜欢这些而已。他说他不喜欢，却从不拒绝我，并且看起来也挺开心的。没有戏的时候我扛着单反走街串巷，他都跟着，人少的时候远远地看我自由跑来跑去，人多时靠我很近，我护相机他护我。我在哈桑二世清真寺给他拍照，他沿着土黄色的城墙迎着光大步走来，笃定而有力，像是走向他的大好前程。在影子消失前，我按下快门。我们又去集市，看到动心的场景就停下来拍，他也用手机拍。我拍五彩缤纷的，各种各样叫不出名字的水果；拍白发苍苍衣衫褴褛的老人走下彩色的楼梯；拍戴毛线帽走过光怪陆离城市涂鸦的黑人，墙上还挂着救生圈；拍留着白胡子的穆斯林骑着单车路过拱门；拍红红的老房子窗户，有人探出身子来晾晒衣服。那天他把手机给我让我帮他修一张刚拍的风景图，然后转身看地下摆的手工艺品，我笑着答应，却一不小心退回了相册界面，颤抖地差点拿不住手机

我拍下了整个卡萨布兰卡，而他的相册里全是我

我心跳得快要窒息了，脑子里轰鸣不断，眼睛也酸胀起来，看着蹲在地上的那个毛绒绒的后脑勺，我的喉咙一下哽住，有什么东西塞在里面，难受极了。我点开他刚刚让我修的照片，若无其事地把手机还给他，“回去我用电脑帮你修吧。”他笑着说好

然后我们去Rick’s café，路上被人流拥挤时我抓住了他的手腕，我感到那只手顿了一顿然后抽出，我还没来得及感到一点点忧伤，他的大手就包住了我的，紧紧的，完全的

我再也没放开，他也是

/  
我们进去的时候，正在放“As time goes by”³。选了一个安静的角落，墙上有田园风景画和壁灯，我抿了一口红酒说了句  
“全世界有这么多城市，城市里有这么多酒吧，她却偏偏来了我这家。”  
先生笑了，也喝了口酒，喉结滚动  
“我也喜欢这部电影。”他说  
“那你还记得Rick经常对Ilsa说的那句话吗？”我问  
“当然。”  
他仍笑着，目光里盛满了…盛满了，是深情吗？在酒精的作用下，我想是的。然后我们碰了碰杯，一饮而尽

那天晚上回去后他敲开了我的门，我看着他，只是笑，默契地没有问为什么。我们窝在同一个毯子里，手臂贴着手臂，重新看了一遍Casablanca。黑白色调里英格丽褒曼美丽得像是天上的人，她蹙着好看的眉，请求山姆为她失去的爱情弹奏一曲，于是他唱：

As time goes by   
And when two lovers woo   
They still say: "I love you"   
On that you can rely   
No matter what the future brings   
As time goes by…

我转过头去看他，发现他也看着我，或许从Ilsa走进咖啡馆时就在看了。是那样热烈而真挚的眼神，像一团火，在沙漠极寒的夜，在目光相接的一瞬间，倏地燃烧了我，燃烧了我所有的衣物，燃烧了毛毯，燃烧了Casablanca。他的唇就像那火一样滚烫炽热，在我身上点燃一个又一个红红的小火星。真热啊，我伸展脖颈，他又立马吻上来，然后埋在我颈间重重地呼吸，那呼吸又像风，吹过后是更加猛烈的大火。我觉得自己在自焚，我们在燃烧，身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要破皮而出，我说：

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time.”³

先生那晚失控了，在遥远的北非第一场突如其来的请事，没有润滑，没有安全套，他在痛苦和艰涩中进入我。我意识到自己哭了的时候是他上来吻我，吻走我的眼泪，变吻边说对不起，“对不起啊昉儿，对不起对不起，一会儿就不疼了啊，对不起宝贝，不疼了不疼了，我们不哭…”  
我呜咽着，手指用力抓着他的背，太痛了，我觉得自己在被撕裂，身体被撕裂，灵魂也被撕裂，过去的那个尹昉碎了一地，因为黄景瑜不管不顾地闯了进来，霸占了他的身体，他的灵魂。他开始动的时候我受不了了  
“操你！别动，停下，等等…！”  
我很久没说脏话了，但是真的太他妈痛了，那东西太大又太深了。听到我喊疼他立马停止了，然后上来亲亲我，低低地笑出声来  
“对不起对不起，我实在忍不住了，快爆炸了……’’  
随后又加了一句  
‘’原来尹老师也是会说脏话的啊…”  
他不动也难受得很，我泄出一声低吟，又被他顶得挺起了腰  
“操…”  
他也暗骂一声，嗓子喑哑得不像话却性感得要命  
“怎么这么好听…”  
我听见他说  
我终于被填满了，被他压在怀里，不管不顾地冲撞，我像未经人事的处女，被前所未有的快感冲击到无法思考，双眼失焦，我能做的只有抱紧他，用力抱紧他，就像我们本该是一体那样。他温柔坚定地进出，把我融进他的身体里，在我们一起到达顶峰的时候我们接吻，唇齿相依间他对我说：

 

“Here’s looking at you, kid.”³

 

从此他成为了我的先生，在卡萨布兰卡

/  
我少年时候所理解的喜欢，是热烈地像一团火，那是先生。青年时候所理解的喜欢，是家中的那一盏灯，是柔软的鸭绒被，是好多好多温暖的拥抱，那也是先生。我们之后去马拉喀什，在马约尔花园，伊夫·圣·洛朗与他的同性恋人曾在这里度过无数个日日夜夜。他牵着我，我们穿梭在这个童话世界。花园内色彩冲突，跳跃却又互相映衬着，明亮的蓝色是主色调，搭配着优雅的黄色窗子，园子中间是沙漠里生长的绿色植物，墙角还盛开着艳丽的花团，它们一起拼接成神秘的马约尔花园。先生对着几株高大的仙人掌说：  
“黄铁柱，我带妈妈来看你啦”  
我笑骂：“你说谁呢”  
他把我的手放到嘴边亲亲  
“好像看到了我们家黄铁柱的未来”  
语气活像个真正的爸爸，而我注意到他说“我们 ”  
在老城区的时候路过一家卖头巾的布料坊，我驻足兴致盎然地研究各种布匹的颜色，花纹，他在一旁十分专注地观察老板为顾客包头巾，然后他也包了个，白色的，只露出个锋利的，炯炯的眼睛。然后我说我也来个吧，他十分认真地看着我的眼睛说：  
“我刚刚学会了，我来帮你包。”  
心里有某一处已经化成了一滩春水，我笑着答应  
他细长的，因为拍戏握枪而长了些许薄茧的手指轻盈地拂过我的额头，耳廓，和后颈，表情认真地像是小男孩为他心爱的玩具车安装零件，小女孩给她宝贝的洋娃娃换新衣服。先生不是很熟练，折腾了几下终于包好了，他看着被蓝色头巾包裹着只露出水汪汪眼睛的我，我看着眼睛里波涛汹涌的他，先生握着我的肩把我转过去，他宽宽大大的身板完全挡住了炙热的骄阳，然后他背对人群低下头来虔诚地吻我，我的额头我的眼睛我眼角的小痣，最后蜻蜓点水地在鼻尖一覆。我睁开眼，如果眼睛能说话的话，我想我大概说了一万句我爱你。

/  
几天后剧组转战撒哈拉，我们在黄沙漫天中躲避密集的爆炸，我穿着沉重的装备扛着狙击枪，脸上是汗水和油彩混合的污浊颜色，哪里都是沙，咽喉像是被糊住了，我睁不开眼，也叫不出声。先生和我一样，但是是他，即使黑乎乎脏兮兮的也难掩锋芒。在战场上我们不是尹昉或黄景瑜，他是狙击手顾顺，而我是他的观察员李懂，我们并肩作战，生死相依。在又一次的爆破中，残骸顺着风划过了他未被包裹住的脸颊，听见他“嘶”了一声，我一时慌乱凑了上去，被导演发现了吼了我一句  
“尹昉！怎么回事！”  
我顾不得那么多，喊了句景瑜受伤了就急急过去查看伤口，这傻小子一边捂脸还一边招手喊没事没事，“手拿开。”我的声音异常冷静，听起来像是没有温度，想不到把他给镇住了，他愣了一愣，似乎对我这副模样有些震惊，然后乖乖把手拿开了。脸上给刮了一道口子，幸好离眼睛不近，血糊着黄沙和脸上的污垢看起来肮脏不堪，我仔仔细细地查看后发现伤口不是很深，这才松了一口气  
“疼吗？”我看着都疼，要是这宝贝脸蛋儿有什么三长两短我可能要心痛到昏过去  
“不疼。”他傻乎乎地还想扯个笑出来，不料牵动了伤口，一会儿又龇牙咧嘴了  
“傻。”我难受极了。感觉到他另一只手在下面偷偷牵住我的，摇了摇晃了晃，讨好似的，像小动物蹭裤腿的动作。导演喊了停，了解情况后赶忙喊来医疗组，其他地方就罢了，演员这脸是伤不得的。我在一旁安静地看着小张给他上药，先生虽面不改色，但薄唇抿得紧紧的，额头也渗出小汗珠来。小张擦了一会儿便把棉签和药水递给我  
“尹老师你给他擦吧，我看您眼睛都要盯穿了。”  
我尴尬地挠了挠头。其实我什么都没想，大概是表情不自觉地比较严肃吧。译哥几个过来关切几句就继续拍摄了，只剩我俩。我用棉签小心翼翼地在他伤口上点，真是从前对待姑娘都没这么轻手轻脚的。另一只握着药瓶子的手被他包着放在他大腿上，我感觉到粗糙的薄茧摩挲手背，又被挠了掌心。他到我这就整个儿软下来了，我碰一下就喊疼  
“刚刚怎么没见你喊疼啊。”我笑他，  
“刚刚小张在嘛，哥还要面子呢。”  
“在我这就不要面子了啊。”  
“在你这啊…”他闭上了眼，停了一下，我看见他嘴角弯了起来  
“不要也罢咯。”

/  
我去过的地方不算多也不算少，在空气稀薄的川藏垭口，夜色中的伊斯坦堡，夕阳下光影莫测的圣家堂，在南半球荒芜城市，在北半球春暖花开。但当我来到一半海水一半火焰的摩洛哥，亲眼目睹撒哈拉的这片星空，我想它胜过之前我所见过的一切美景。小时候我看小王子，“在我看来，这是世界上最美，也最凄凉的景色。有一天你们若是去非洲沙漠旅行，请仔细认一认这个景色，我恳求你们，在这颗星星下守候片刻。”沙丘像女人柔软的酮体，仿佛还能听见微弱的吐息，远处有橙色的篝火，夜幕下的火苗婀娜多姿，下面埋着当地人做的面饼和罐闷羊肉。沙漠的夜晚温度很低，先生从后面拥着我，我抱着膝坐在他的双腿间和张开的怀抱里，这个姿势使我像仰望星空的小孩，事实上也确实是的。而我们俩则像两只树袋熊，大的包裹小的，谁也离不开谁。我转过头去，看着他的眼睛，问：  
“是时候了吗？那件我不知道的事？’’  
我故意问的，含笑的眼睛看得他不好意思起来  
“啊………”  
他嘴都合不拢啦，低着头大手扫了扫后脑勺  
“反正你都知道啦，那我也不介意再说一遍咯。”  
又是低低的笑，他凑过来，我们鼻尖对鼻尖，我看着他眼睛里我的倒影

 

“尹昉，我很喜欢你”

 

我心软得一塌糊涂，平时被他昉儿昉儿地叫都习惯了，现在正正经经地叫我大名，耳根子都觉得热热的。感谢黑夜，他大概看不见我红了脸  
夜空广袤得没有边际，长久地望着，能看到丝绸般的流云慢慢远行，时间在沙漠以这种形式存在着。我的眼眶装不进这片星海，突然感觉自己像亚细亚的孤儿，在摩洛哥远离文明世界的三个月里，在这个原始的避世之地，我说不清自己是习惯还是不习惯。我从小离家，在哪都是异乡人，我对湖南没有归属感，对北京也没有，如今面对苍凉的撒哈拉，竟摹地生出一种满足感来。先生侧过头来吻我的耳鬓，细细密密地一路向下，最后热热的吐息落在颈间  
“我在北京买房吧。”  
低沉的嗓音在沙漠里像是神在说话，我身子一抖。他以为我冷，把我抱得更紧了些。  
“我想给你一个家，我们的家。’’  
先生像是睡着了，说话像梦呓一样轻柔  
“在聚光灯下挺好的，但不要也没事。”  
“我要你，我只要你了。”  
不知不觉中我身上已被一层细沙覆盖，星空好像离我更近了些，那么大那么美，好像下一秒就会直直地砸向我。我像突然被一桶冰水从头淋到脚，浑身发冷，每一个神经都在颤抖  
但我在那一瞬间格外清醒，清醒得像是刚来到这个兵荒马乱的世界  
我对先生微笑，然后离开了他的怀抱，把身体埋进沙子里  
真温暖啊，我想  
先生低下头，垂着眼，沉默了

/  
我曾经在采访中被问到，如果是动物的话，你会选择哪种呢？  
当时我答：  
“做鸟吧，无足鸟？”  
现在我的答案也没有变。2010年我创作的一部舞剧，就叫《无足鸟》，当时我重新跳舞没多久，独自生活在北京，在焦虑中寻找自我存在的意义，试图以一个确定的归宿来证明我存在的证据，或者价值。那时我以为自己厌倦漂泊，因为我小时候是个特别恋家的人，每次来北京都是哭着来的，就是舍不得，就觉得毕业了肯定要回去，回家乡去。但是慢慢地，成年之后乡愁就淡了，我在北京的时间远远超过了在家乡的时间，而当我以为北京能成为我下一个家乡的时候，大学一毕业，我又被打回了原籍，居无定所。归属感这种东西，在午夜绿皮火车的颠簸中早就不知道丢在了哪里。我一直以为我需要归宿，一直以为我想逃出这片迷雾森林，但当我在夜晚寂静地像外星球一样的撒哈拉，大漠为床，星空为被，我融化在两者之间，没有自己  
当我飞过广阔的太平洋落地北京，下意识地思考下一个目的地  
当我为一个角色看《阿飞正传》：  
“我听人家说，世界上有一种鸟是没有脚的。它只可以一直飞呀飞，飞得累了便在风中睡觉，这种鸟一辈子只会落地一次，那就是它死的时候。”  
当我听见先生说，他不要聚光灯，他只要我，而我开始害怕的时候  
我才发现，原来我已经学会与内心的漂泊感共处，学会享受脚步不停的痛苦与快乐，学会了睡在空中，学会了永远在路上  
它让我享受风，享受云，享受飞翔，忘记落地  
“我的远方和归宿不能合二为一，就好像我从未出发一样。”  
我直到现在才醒悟，原来先生能给予我所理解的喜欢，但那不是我想要的生活  
因为有的鸟注定属于天空

在撒哈拉的那晚我们没有睡在一起。第二天先生从房里出来，我看见他眼底有掩盖不了的乌青，我们不小心对视，他看了我一分钟就忍不住别开了头，摸摸鼻子，眼角红红  
他懂了，我想  
What happened in Morocco stays in Morocco   
“对不起”  
我在心里说

/  
在摩洛哥的最后一天我打算去舍夫沙万，像海一样的蓝色小镇。在餐桌上随口一提，他说：  
“我陪你去。”  
我放下筷子，刚想劝他，抬头发现是倔强到幼稚的表情，有一点点不甘，甚至负气，但更多的是可怜兮兮。像小时候拉着喜欢的小女孩儿问“你为什么给他糖，不给我。”我知道我说什么都没用了，败下阵来。

先生看到这片蓝色时是被惊艳到的，他禁不住吐出的赞叹钻进了我的耳朵里，“哇…”的一个气音，吹得耳蜗痒痒的。在犹太教里，蓝色代表天空和天堂，寓意着上帝的保佑，小镇家家户户是深浅不一的蓝色，天蓝，湖蓝，宝石蓝，湛蓝，孔雀蓝……像层层叠叠的海浪，近的是浅色，远的是深色。我拿起相机，把躲在浪花下偷看人的异瞳猫装进镜头，把说着古老语言奇装异服的陌生人放进取景框，再移…再移…把我爱的他放在焦点

除开舞蹈，我的前半生一直拘谨而克制，而在这脱轨的百日晨昏，我恳求上帝，让我自私一次吧，今日我不关心世界，只想用这种方式留住他，多一点，再多一点

我慢腾腾地跟在先生后面，看他走上Dar Sababa这条小楼梯街，视野是蓝色和白色，其它各种颜色的小花盆星星点点地缀在其中，色调一下子鲜明起来。而先生穿了干干净净的白色上衣，干练的短发，侧颜鼻梁高挺，棱角分明，是裹着阳光的迷离和踏实感，让我移不开眼。我默不作声地，悄悄地，贪婪地，把他的每一个身影都收进相机里。有小贩指着自家摊位上的编制篮子问他要不要，他露出一口大白牙比比划划地拒绝了，我转身拍木门的光景，他就握着一个冰淇淋过来了  
“给。”他递给我  
“怎么就一个？”我问  
“我…我不是很想吃，你吃吧！”  
他扫扫头发嘀嘀咕咕地，说不出个所以然来。我也没多想，伸出舌头舔了一口。突然想起刚刚路过的一家小店似乎就在卖这种冰淇淋，可以加两个球，我看了好一会儿，很便宜，只要不到十个迪拉姆，但我想天那么热一定化得快，吃起来不方便，就走了。没想到真的好好吃啊，我继续纳闷儿为什么只买了一个，先生突然伸出拇指在我嘴边抹了一下，然后舔了舔，“不错啊。”他说。  
傻大个儿，耳朵都红啦  
我装作没看到，继续吃，准备向前走的时候感到裤腿被拉了拉，低头一看，是个阿拉伯长相的小男孩  
“Monsieur，Monsieur”  
是在说法。我蹲下身，问他想要什么。前几年在法国游学过一阵子，法语还是会一点。男孩儿只是笑，害羞地指了指我手中的甜筒  
“La glace，la glace！”  
原来是个讨冰淇淋的啊，我摸了摸他的头，给他了  
“Merci，Monsieur！”  
他开心地蹦走了，钻进另一条不知名的小巷里  
“就这么给他啦！”  
先生过来大手一捞把我揽进怀里，我没拒绝  
“不然呢，他是小孩子啊”  
“那我也是小孩子，我向你讨个东西，你给不给啊”  
“你还小孩子啊”我被他的耍赖皮逗笑了  
“小六岁呢！”还理直气壮地，听起来居然有点自豪  
“你也知道小六岁啊！叫声哥来听听！”我用手肘顶他  
“哼哼。”他吃了瘪，怎么都不说，成了闷葫芦。我就知道他不会说，小孩儿心性，就喜欢把自己当哥  
从旧城里走半小时山路就能到西班牙大教堂，在那里能看到舍夫沙万的全景。从这个角度，舍夫沙万像个与世独立的孤独小镇，一块块蓝白的小房子布满整个山坡，窗子像一双双眼睛看着远方。我让先生站过去，记录下这一刻  
他特别配合地，像对待拍摄工作一样认真，本来就镜头感特好的一个帅气小伙，此人此景，快门就没松开过。  
我看着他渐渐走进，取景框里突然一片黑暗，先生用手盖住了镜头，然后把遮住了我半张脸的相机移开，我发愣着

“我向你讨最后一个吻，不管你同不同意”

感到一片薄凉覆了上来，轻轻一按，就离开了  
他说“最后”

我们原路返回，在走出那道狭小的城门时，一旁坐在摇椅上的花衣服老妇人冲我们挥挥手，皱纹都堆起来：  
“Au revoir，l’étranger！”  
我笑了，也挥手  
先生问我她说了什么  
我大步走向前，先他一步踏出海洋

 

“走啦，异乡人”

 

/  
那是我在北非的最后一个夜晚。我临时改了航班，将比剧组早一天回去。我记得那天晚上依旧很冷，我抱着被子滚了好几圈都没有睡意，远离人烟的这片荒漠安静得能听见思考的声响，大脑神经像疯了一样发散乱跳。我在想这不对，一切都不对，在摩洛哥发生的这一切荒诞离奇得超出了我对于自己人生的定义  
比如喜欢上一个同性  
我在艺术方面拒绝一切条条框框，芭蕾对我来说都太束缚了，但是生活不一样，人们称呼我为艺术家，我也在以艺术家的态度生活，但我本身又是一个离生活很近又很远的人，我有身在其中的共情，但更多的是旁观者的克制。我接受生活的一切可能性，但没有想过让自己深陷进去，我足够真诚，但也格外疏离  
如果…如果…  
如果本来就没有什么该不该呢？  
我突然想  
几天前我读了博尔赫斯的《你不是别人》：  
“你的肉体只是时光  
不停流逝的时光  
你不过是每一个孤独的瞬息”  
心里的气球像突然被放空了气，我自由地瘫在床上，时光也好，瞬息也罢，或许我在这个世界上从来就不是芸芸众生里的一份子，我大概终究要跑出一般人生活着的轨道，做出解释不出原因的事情来

然而随之我更悲哀地发现，这场迟到的自我分解和圆满并不能改变我所做的任何决定和事实，即使我接受了这样的自己，我也暂时无法允许自己和先生“在一起”，因为我们最根本的矛盾不在于此，而在于  
我想要的漂泊，和他所求的安稳  
在于我的退缩我的懦弱  
我因为成长经历和长期漂泊对于亲密关系的恐惧  
都是因为我  
但我别无他法  
于是自作聪明地选择止损，以为可以将一切永远埋葬在摩洛哥

/  
我敲了敲他的门，这个点他大概没睡。果然，看到了一脸倦容过来开门的他，似乎没有想到我会出现在门口，眼睛由蒙蒙的一下睁得大大的，还顺带揉了揉  
“怎么来了？睡不着吗？”  
说实话我也不知道为什么  
“嗯，睡不着，就想说声杀青快乐”  
他很明显地愣怔了，下一秒悲伤的云团很快聚拢上来，浓郁得快要实体化了  
“好，杀青快乐”  
他颓颓地说，手臂松松垮垮地垂下  
我突然向前一扑，猛地把他抱住，并且做好了被他挣脱或一脚踢飞的准备，但是他没有。我在他的颈间蹭蹭，大口呼吸这陌生又熟悉的气息

“交学费了，我欠你的”

我声音一出才发觉竟有些哽咽，又被我强行克制住了  
他的身体狠狠地一顿，然后又立刻放松下来，有点小心翼翼，试探性地把我环住，我感受到他的下巴硬硬的硌在我的肩膀后一点点的位置，然后深深地，深深地吸了一口气，似乎要把这周围的空气抽干一般。紧接着，他猛地箍住我，手臂收紧直到发抖。我的心脏快要被压扁，或是被挤出来，我感受到他在剧烈地颤抖，用力到仿佛想把我们的两颗心贴在一起……而在我重新感受到自己的心跳之前，他一把推开了我，声音没有一点起伏，平静地判若两人

“睡觉吧，不早了”

“好，你也是”

我最后看了他一眼，绵长地，然后转身回到自己房里

/  
第二天一早我拉着行李轻手轻脚地路过先生的房门，沙漠的太阳照常升起，窗外的天和沙丘一个颜色，我的助理小崔已经在门外等我

 

离开前我没有叫醒他

 

在飞机上看着和来时一样广阔的红海和苏伊士运河，不一会儿就被白色的云团覆盖住，上升到安稳的平流层。浓厚的积云让我一时分不清这是天空还是海洋，看似风平浪静，但好像下一秒就会有一只巨大的海鲸浮出水面

 

我或许不会再来

 

但我们永远拥有摩洛哥

 

 

完

 

¹Memoir系列，有后续，HE  
²意识流，半AU，所有与现实不符的都为私设，灵感来源于演员采访和电影《Casablanca》  
³来自电影《Casablanca》


End file.
